


Shattered Dreams

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Cousin Incest, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian drops a bombshell on his wife, he's been having an affair. The conversation doesn't go well, and Brian ends up in the arms of his lover.





	Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First ever attempt at Kevin/Brian. Still not my most comfortable pairing, and this was the only way I could see it going in my head. Hope you all like it.

Leighanne stared at her husband, not believing the words that had just come out of his mouth. They had been married for nearly 15 years and had their nearly 13-year-old son together. She just kept staring at Brian, who had lowered his head after telling her his news. 

“You want a divorce? Why?” Leighanne asked, close to tears. 

“I have been having an affair, and it’s gotten to the point where I can’t continue living a double life” Brian kept his gaze from his soon to be ex, as he explained his reasons. 

“With who?” Leighanne whispered, already having an idea of the answer, and not wanting to hear it fall from her former husband’s lips.

“Kevin” with that simple word, Leighanne’s world fell apart. She had had a feeling that Brian and Kevin were closer than they seemed, but never imagined that her husband would cheat on her with his own cousin. 

“You do realize that I will be going for primary custody of Baylee, right? I will allow you to see him, without Kevin around, but I do not want my son around the two of you. It is disgusting, and I won’t allow my son to see that that kind of behavior is okay” Leighanne started getting angry, and was yelling at the end of her tirade. 

“I already expected that, and I won’t fight you on it. But I won’t lie to our son. If he asks, I will tell him nothing but the truth, it’s the least he deserves. He will not be around me and Kevin when we are together, and I will get a home where Kevin will not live, and that is where Baylee and I will spend time together” Brian tried to placate his ex, but Leighanne still wasn’t happy. 

“I will be out of here, with Baylee, by tomorrow night. I really hope you are happy with yourself. Lying to me, and your son for the last fifteen years takes some nerve, and I really hope that you can live with what you have done. From here on out, all communication between us is between our lawyers. I want nothing to do with you anymore” Leighanne turned on her heel, and stormed up to their bedroom, throwing out Brian’s things into the hallway, and Brian spent the night in the guest room. 

The next day, Brian said goodbye to Baylee, who was horribly confused, but knew that he’d have to leave with his mother. Brian promised to see him in a couple of days, and Leighanne and Baylee left for her parent’s place until Leighanne got a house for the two of them. Leighanne barely looked at Brian, and didn’t speak to him at all. After shutting the door, Brian sat down and cried, and then called Kevin. 

“I told her” Brian rasped to his cousin, who sighed sympathetically. 

“I had a feeling you did, after going silent on me last night” Kevin’s deep voice soothed his cousin’s nerves, and he felt himself calming down. 

“She’s going for primary custody of Baylee, and doesn’t want you and I’s relationship around him. I have to get a separate house for the two of us to spend time in, where you can’t be. I won’t fight her on it, but I did tell her that I won’t lie to Baylee if he asks” Brian told his lover, who made a noise of agreement.

“I get where she is coming from, but I can’t hide from Baylee forever. I am going to have to see him at family functions, and formal events” Kevin reassured his younger cousin. 

“Yes, and there is nothing Leighanne can do about that” Brian confirmed, before asking if Kevin could come over. 

“I’ll be over in ten Bri, hold tight” Brian felt a stab of regret, he was planning to make love to his cousin in the same home where he had ended his marriage the previous night, but he needed his lover, and pushed the regret away. 

Kevin arrived and Brian attacked his lips. They heavily made out, and were left panting in the same bed that Brian and Leighanne had shared for fifteen years. Brian knew that he had shattered his ex-wife’s dreams, and knew that he was going to get backlash from a lot of people, but when he was in Kevin’s arms, none of that mattered anymore. Brian had found his home, with his cousin, and everything else would work itself out eventually. 


End file.
